Visiones
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Damon solía visitar su tumba algunas noches.


Titulo: Visiones

Paring: Damon/Katherine, Damon/Elena

Sumario: Damon solía visitar su tumba algunas noches.

Rating: +13

Autor: Lylou

Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

Aviso: Contiene spoilers para "The Departed"

VISIONES

Damon solía visitar su tumba algunas noches. Se tumbaba en la carretera que rodeaba el bosque y la imaginaba a ella, muchos metros bajo el asfalto. Algunas veces cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que podía escucharla a ella, enterrada _viva _justo debajo de donde él estaba.

Katherine llevaba bajo tierra más de ciento cincuenta años, así que seguramente ya no se parecía nada a la chica que él conoció, pero en su mente no había cambiado en absoluto. De vez en cuando, en alguna ciudad veía una chica con una larga melena castaña y su corazón hecho de cenizas se aceleraba casi cómo cuando era humano. Incluso una vez creyó haberla visto en Chicago algunos años atrás, pero nunca era ella. Nunca era su Katherine.

Así que al final, Damon siempre volvía a aquel lugar. El lugar en que la vio por última vez. El único sitio en el que sabía de verdad que ella estaba. En esa maldita tumba protegida por un hechizo, en la que él no podía entrar y de la que ella no podría salir. Nunca.

Suspiró en la oscuridad. Aquella noche había una fiesta en el bosque. Los jóvenes del instituto de Mystic Falls estaban celebrando la noche de la hoguera. Damon podía escuchar sus risas, la música que flotaba en la brisa nocturna, y el inconfundible olor a cerveza barata. Sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Quizá dentro de un rato cuando hubiera acabado de pensar en Katherine, podría colarse en la fiesta y tomar algo para cenar. Quizá una rubia. O dos. Y es que nada le gustaba tanto a Damon Salvatore, cómo una fiesta llena de incautos y alcoholizados adolescentes.

Aunque sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, tenía que ser discreto. Acababa de volver a Mystic Falls y no quería que nadie supiera que estaba ahí. Nadie. Especialmente su hermanito.

Pensar en Stefan hizo que se sintiera extraño, cómo si llevara puesto un traje demasiado estrecho que le resultaba incomodo. Hacía años que no le veía, seguramente ahora estaría en una de sus fases de "_Odio la vida, soy un monstruo" _que tanto le gustaban a su hermano.

"_Stefan Salvatore. El rey del drama."_ Pensó, y se rió sólo en la oscuridad.

Pero aun así, Stefan era su hermano y que le odiara con todas sus fuerzas, no significaba que no le quisiera a muerte. Literalmente.

Damon abrió los ojos y miró al cielo lleno de estrellas. Algunas veces imaginaba que todavía vivía en Mystic Falls, en su antigua casa, con su padre y su hermano. Imaginaba que nada había cambado, que él no había muerto muchos años atrás y que ella no estaba encerrada en una tumba bajo tierra.

De repente, Damon escuchó unos pasos saliendo del bosque acercándose a él y una voz familiar, y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Lo sé Bonnie, tienes razón. Tanto mi madre como tú la tenéis. Pero no me atrevo a decírselo. Al menos no esta noche. Te llamaré más tarde.

Era ella. Sus ojos de vampiro no tenía problema para ver en la oscuridad pero aún así, se preguntó si estaba viendo visiones. Si tal vez había enloquecido después de tantos años.

-Katherine.

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios sin pensar. Hacía años que no decía su nombre en voz alta pero sonó exactamente igual que un siglo y medio atrás, cuando solía susurrarlo a medianoche.

-No. Soy Elena –dijo ella. Pero su voz era idéntica a la de ella, sus gestos. Todo

Pero no era ella. No era Katherine. Era Elena, y había algo diferente en ella.

Damon pestañeó otra vez, convencido de que era sólo una mala jugada de su imaginación. Quizá se había quedado dormido tumbado en la carretera y estaba soñando, quizá su mente quería hacerle daño, hacerle sufrir, sentirse cómo si aun estuviera vivo.

-Tú... pareces... –murmuró él, sin saber que decir por primera vez en más de un siglo y medio-. Lo siento. Realmente me recuerdas a alguien. Soy Damon.

Y ella era humana. Era una copia humana y perfecta de Katherine. Tenerla delante era cómo mirar un fantasma que había salido de la tumba.

-No quiero ser maleducada ni nada, Damon, pero es un poco espeluznante que estés aquí en medio de ninguna parte –dijo ella.

No parecía asustada pero miró hacia el bosque un par de veces, y Damon supo que se estaba preguntado si alguien sabía dónde estaba. Si alguno de sus amiguitos humanos la oiría gritar. No la oirían. No si él no quería.

-Mira quien habla. Estás aquí sola –dijo él, intentando averiguar si de verdad tenía miedo.

No lo tenía. En el ultimo minuto Damon había aprendido que Elena era exacta a Katherine, y que no tenía miedo. Le gustaba. Era imposible que no le gustara.

-Esto Mystic Falls. Aquí nunca pasa nada malo –dijo ella, casi cómo una queja.

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír._ "Eso es porque llevo mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad," _le hubiera gustado decir, pero no lo hizo. No quería que ella se marchara.

De repente se preguntó que haría si Elena daba media vuelta, y volvía a meterse en el bosque para volver con sus amigos. La perseguiría y la cazaría, claro. O no.

-He tenido una discusión con mi novio –continuó ella, completamente ajena a sus pensamientos.

-¿Sobre qué? Si puedo preguntar –dijo él, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente. Necesitaba saberlo todo sobre ella.

-La vida, el futuro. Lo tiene todo planeado.

Parecía sentirse atrapada en la relación, y Damon supo que no llegaría al próximo curso con ese chico. Sonrió.

-¿Y no es eso lo que quieres? –Preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Elena se encogió de hombros. -No sé lo que quiero.

Si que lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien pero estaba asustada, porque saber la verdad da un poco de miedo. Había que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a la verdad. Damon lo sabía muy bien porque él era un cobarde que se tumbaba por las noches en la carretera, incapaz de seguir adelante. Congelado para siempre en el mismo instante, en ese mismo lugar.

-Bueno, eso no es verdad. Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere...

"_Lo que incluso yo quiero."_ Pensó él.

-¿Qué? ¿Misterioso extraño que tiene todas las respuestas? –preguntó Elena con una sonrisa.

Y menuda sonrisa. Sus ojos oscuros parecieron mucho más grandes de repente, tanto que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en él. Quizá ella no fuera Katherine, pero estar cerca de esa pequeña humana era igual de peligroso que estar cerca de Katherine. Le hacia sentirse extraño, débil. Vivo. Aunque él podía despedazarla en dos segundos, ella tenía todo el control.

-Bueno, digamos que he estado aquí mucho tiempo. He aprendido un par de cosas –dijo él, intentando no mirarla demasiado.

-Entonces, Damon... dime. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Estaba claro que Elena no tenía miedo. Ni de él ni de nada. Lo supo por la forma en que se lo preguntó. Lo único que le preocupaba a ella era estar atrapada para siempre en una vida normal y aburrida, con un chico normal y aburrido.

-Quieres un amor que te consuma.

Se acercó a ella con cada palabra. Hasta que pudo oler la sangre que corría bajo su piel, pero ya no era su sangre lo que le interesaba. Era ella.

-Quieres pasión y aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro.

Silencio. La había dejado sin palabras, y Damon intuyó que ella nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

-Y tú ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó ella por fin.

"_Te quiero a ti,"_ pensó, pero no lo dijo. Oyó un claxon y vio un coche que se acercaba por la carretera.

-Son mis padres.

Entonces Damon se acercó a ella todavía más y la obligó, porque supo que si no la dejaba marchar en aquel preciso instante se arrepentiría.

-Quiero que consigas todo lo que estás buscando. –Susurró, mientras su magia de hombre muerto se colaba en su cerebro y cambiaba sus recuerdos. -Pero ahora mismo, quiero que olvides lo que ha pasado. La gente no puede saber todavía que estoy en la ciudad.

La miró una ultima vez, intentando grabar cada uno de sus gestos en su mente.

-Buenas noches, Elena.

El coche se acercó a ella y los faros iluminaron la carretera, pero él ya estaba en el bosque, escondido en la oscuridad. La vio saludar a sus padres y montarse en el coche sin recordar nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Damon vio cómo el coche desaprecia hacía el pueblo por la carretera que llevaba al puente Wickery.

Mañana por la noche volvería al bosque a buscarla. Se alejó de la fiesta y de los jóvenes que bebían alrededor de la hoguera, sin dejar de pensar en su encuentro con esa extraña humana que no tenía miedo de nada excepto de una vida normal. Elena. Le gustaba ese nombre.

Quizá mañana por la noche le contaría algo más sobre ella, o sobre ese futuro ex-novio suyo. Quizá después no la haría olvidar que le conocía. Podía incluso ir a Mystic Falls al buscarla, seguro que una chica cómo ella era fácil de encontrar. Damon sonrío levemente en la oscuridad, imaginando que volvería a hablar con ella, pensando en esos enormes ojos haciéndose mil preguntas sobre él.

El rato que había pasado con Elena aquella noche, era el rato más largo que había estado sin pensar en Katherine en mas de ciento cincuenta años. Definitivamente, mañana volvería a buscar a la extraña chica que había salido del bosque cómo una visión.

Aquella noche no mataría a nadie. O quizá si. Pero se alejó sonriente hasta su coche, sin dejar de pensar en que volvería a verla muy pronto.

Al otro lado del bosque, en la carretera que llevaba a Mystic Falls, sonó un frenazo y las ruedas de un coche que derrapaban en el asfalto, pero Damon no lo escuchó. Estaba ocupado pensando en Elena.


End file.
